


On Tuesdays, We Eat French Toast

by moonlightreader (curlysupergirl)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Severus Snape, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Everyone loves Sassy Harry, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment, Sassy Harry, Sassy Harry Potter, Shenanigans, Sub Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/moonlightreader
Summary: Harry and Severus get up to some breakfast shenanigans
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	On Tuesdays, We Eat French Toast

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is staying safe at home! Here’s some new reading material to pass the time :)

Severus walked into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table, glancing at Harry by the stove, and motioning for him to bring coffee. They had the same routine, every morning.

Severus, who was still teaching, woke up first every morning and he, in turn, woke up Harry, who rolled out of bed and into the kitchen while Severus used the en-suite. Harry prepared breakfast while Severus dressed for work, then Harry served breakfast, and ate with Severus. Severus left for work, and Harry cleaned up, then Harry washed up and left for his own job. Every morning. 

Every evening, Severus returned home before Harry and prepared dinner. He always cleaned up before eating dinner. Always. A messy sink was no way to enjoy a dinner with a loved one. 

They had a weekly meal schedule for breakfast, as Severus was extremely particular, and after the first month of living together, Severus could not take any more of Harry’s “surprise I just thought of the most brilliant recipe!” exclamations before he had his morning tea. (Or coffee before his Gryffindor classes. Sometimes an Aspirin too.) Severus needed an edible breakfast to start his day and unlike Harry, he actually tasted his new recipes before preparing them for others to consume. 

So Harry had a schedule and he was supposed to stick to it. There were times for experimentation and those times were called weekends. Today was Tuesday so Severus expected French toast with a fruit salad. He even let Harry choose the fruits on his own, provided that they were fruits he found in their own kitchen. (Severus did most of the grocery shopping, so he knew what was in their house at all times. He wasn’t _that_ flexible.) Imagine Severus’s surprise when he noticed Harry standing next to what looked like a battered (as in, something covered in batter) device that was definitely not bread, not eggs, and not even a bowl(!) on their counter. _Was that their waffle maker?_ What had he done to their poor waffle maker? 

Harry brought Severus his coffee and went back to the counter, pretending that absolutely nothing was wrong. There was absolutely no smoke coming from the batter-encased waffle maker. The smoke was definitely not burning his eyes. No sirree. 

But the smoke was certainly burning Severus’s eyes. 

“Evanesco,” muttered Severus, vanishing the overworked machine and its accompanying mess. 

“What? Why?!”

“What day is it today?” asked Severus. 

“Tuesday,” replied Harry, sulking. 

“And what is Tuesday’s breakfast?”

“Apparently not blueberry jam encrusted bacon waffles,” said Harry under his breath. 

“What was that, Mr. Potter?”

“I dropped all the eggs this morning!”

“And you’ve yet to answer my original question.”

“Today is Tuesday and on Tuesdays we eat French toast and fruit salad.” 

“…Sir,” he added on. 

“Well you’ve answered one of my follow-up questions but I have plenty. Firstly, why did not make toast with fruit salad then?” 

“I didn’t think of that, Sir.”

“Well that’s a first,” Severus replied with more than a touch of sarcasm. “What did you say you decided to make instead? Blueberry... jam... encrusted... bacon... waffles…?”

“Yes, Sir. It was a good idea, too!”

“Did you not consider that a sugar based jam without an oil buffer would burn on impact with high heat?”

“I did not, Sir. …Obviously...”

“That is my line!”

Harry cracked a smile. 

“It is,” he replied. 

Severus smiled in return. 

“You’re an awful menace with your big green eyes and messy hair, trying to burn down my kitchen and be excused with a smile. You know you’ll have to be punished for this.”

“I know, Sir. I’m sorry. I should have stuck to the schedule.”

“I’m very proud of you for admitting that. You’ll have your punishment tonight, after dinner. Don’t look so scared. You know for certain I’m always fair.”

“I know, Sir. That’s what I’m afraid of.” 

“Do you have anything to add before we remake breakfast? I think we might yet have time for some bacon sandwiches.”

Harry’s face lit up. Severus rarely let him have bacon. Too unhealthy, he always said. 

“No, Sir. Thank you, Sir.”

“Not even to explain where you got the eggs for your waffle batter?” 

Harry went red and Severus chuckled. 

“Never a dull moment with you, my love.”

Severus pecked Harry on the lips. 

“Go put up the toast,” he ordered, with a smack to his lover’s backside. “Maybe I’ll warm you up while you warm the bread.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
